


Flight through the Old Forest

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanfic Stories by Genre Collection, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins falls into a world where the trees come to life and the creatures are far more menacing than he imagined. Basically, a world of nightmares. Will he brave the odds and make it out alive? Or will he suffer through the pain?





	Flight through the Old Forest

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> It’s been difficult day. I’m just now getting back into the writing mood, and it wasn’t easy.

In a slow, steady heartbeat, everything changed. Frodo’s blue eyes shot open. He was in a darkened room. There was a door at the end of the room, its edges glowing in a golden hue. He stood up and approached the door. It was ajar, enough for him to turn the knob and open it up. On the other side was a strange world, unlike any he had ever seen.

The trees. They were alive and moving. He rushed out of the darkened room, determined to reach his destination: home. Back to Bag End, where it was peaceful and safe.

“This forest isn’t so bad.” Frodo said a warm smile. “Maybe if I just walk over here… whoa!” He jumped back and forth. The trees were moving, but their faces were filled with malice. “Oh no!” The trees swung their branches, smacking him in the face. Blood dripped from cuts on his cheeks and forehead.

He had to run, had to get out of there.

He didn’t stop. He couldn’t afford to stop. Wait. There was a large opening, but there were wolves with red eyes and drooling teeth. They looked hungry. Oh, how he wanted to defend himself. The wolves grew in size and strength, overtaking him. He couldn’t stop. He had to leave.

The wolves pounced on him, barring their teeth. He reached for his sword. His hand was so heavy. The wolf leader’s face was on him, its red eyes turning blue.

“Huh?” Frodo looked at the creature now. It wasn’t evil. It was hungry. And yet, it wandered away, as did its pack. Maybe he had been overanalyzing the situation. He stood up and observed his surroundings. The forest was much prettier up close, less scary. He moved past the opening and back into the woods. It was so dark and misty.

He mustn’t quit. He had to finish the job. He ran as far and as fast as he could, returning to the gate and out of the Old Forest. He survived that pitfall. He was all right. He was dirty and sweaty from all the running. He turned to his cousin, Merry, who shook his head.

“Frodo, Frodo, Frodo,” Merry patted him on the shoulder, “what did I tell you about the Old Forest?” He smiled. “Don’t walk in there alone.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :) This story is really based on my own journey through life. The trials and overcoming them. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It helped me feel better. Now I can write again. :)


End file.
